Lyrics/Pretty
Hangul= 하늘의 별을 따다 박아놓았네 너의 두 눈 조그맣고 앙증맞아 귀여워 오똑한 코를 볼 땐 나 미칠 것 같아 끝판왕까지 깨보고 싶은 맘 굴뚝 like game 네 앞에선 되어줄게 미련한 곰 but 내 것 건드리면 나 무서운 호랑이로 변해 화나게 하지마 우리 둘 지나갈 땐 길을 막 길을 막지마 새로 생긴 버릇 너만 보는 버릇 네게 눈을 뗄 수 없어 어쩔 수 없어 자기 얼굴 보며 맘에 안 든다며 baby 살이 쪘다며 이 바보야 너 화장 지워도 예뻐 뭐를 입어도 예뻐 oh 내 눈엔 baby 네가 정말 예뻐 아무리 봐도 예뻐 수백 번 봐도 예뻐 oh 내 눈엔 baby 네가 제일 예뻐 웃을 때 쏙 들어가는 보조개와 나를 위해 하는 행동 모든 게 다 가식이 없는 걸 알아 굳이 긴 말이 필요하지도 않아 all right Natural make up vintage skinny jean 숨겨도 어쩔 수 없어 넌 빛이 나지 이리 봐도 예쁘고 저리 봐도 예뻐 오 지금 내가 헤퍼? (네가 예뻐서 그래) 새로 생긴 버릇 너만 보는 버릇 네게 눈을 뗄 수 없어 어쩔 수 없어 자기 얼굴 보며 맘에 안 든다며 살이 쪘다며 이 바보야 너 화장 지워도 예뻐 뭐를 입어도 예뻐 oh 내 눈엔 baby 네가 정말 예뻐 아무리 봐도 예뻐 수백 번 봐도 예뻐 oh 내 눈엔 baby 네가 제일 예뻐 혹시 멀어질까 봐 더 이상 다가가기 힘든데 혹시 달아날까 봐 감추고 있단 걸 알고 있나요 화장 지워도 예뻐 뭐를 입어도 예뻐 oh 내 눈엔 baby 네가 정말 예뻐 아무리 봐도 예뻐 수백 번 봐도 예뻐 oh 내 눈엔 baby 네가 제일 예뻐 |-| Romanization= Haneurui byeoreul ttada baganohanne neoui du nun Jogeumako angjeungmaja gwiyeowo ottokhan koreul Bol ttaen na michil geot gata Kkeutpanwangkkaji kkaebogo sipeun mam gulttuk like game Ne apeseon doeeojulge miryeonhan gom but Nae geot geondeurimyeon na museoun horangiro byeonhae Hwanage hajima uri dul jinagal ttaen Gireul mak gireul makjima Saero saenggin beoreut neoman boneun beoreut Nege nuneul ttel su eobseo eojjeol su eobseo Jagi eolgul bomyeo mame an deundamyeo Sari jjyeotdamyeo i baboya neo Hwajang jiwodo yeppeo mworeul ibeodo yeppeo Oh nae nunen baby nega jeongmal yeppeo Amuri bwado yeppeo subaek beon bwado yeppeo Oh nae nunen baby nega jeil yeppeo Useul ttae ssok deureoganeun bojogaewa Nareul wihae haneun haengdong modeun ge da gasigi eomneun geol ara Guji gin mari pillyohajido anha All right natural make up vintage skinny jean Sumgyeodo eojjeol su eobseo neon bichi naji Iri bwado yeppeugo jeori bwado yeppeo O jigeum naega hepeo? (nega yeppeoseo geurae) Saero saenggin beoreut neoman boneun beoreut Nege nuneul ttel su eobseo eojjeol su eobseo Jagi eolgul bomyeo mame an deundamyeo Sari jjyeotdamyeo i baboya neo Hwajang jiwodo yeppeo mworeul ibeodo yeppeo Oh nae nunen baby nega jeongmal yeppeo Amuri bwado yeppeo subaek beon bwado yeppeo Oh nae nunen baby nega jeil yeppeo Hoksi meoreojilkka bwa deo isang dagagagi himdeunde Hoksi daranalkka bwa gamchugo itdan geol algo innayo Hwajang jiwodo yeppeo mworeul ibeodo yeppeo Oh nae nunen baby nega jeongmal yeppeo Amuri bwado yeppeo subaek beon bwado yeppeo oh Nae nunen baby nega jeil yeppeo |-| English= The stars were picked from the sky and put in your eyes Your small, cute, high-bridged nose Every time I see it, I go crazy It’s like wanting to beat the last stage boss in a game I’ll become a foolish bear for you but If you touch me, I can become a scary tiger Don’t make me angry When we are passing by, don’t block the way A new habit I got is the habit of looking at you I can’t take my eyes off of you, I can’t help it You say you don’t like your face Saying that you gained weight, you fool Even if you erase your makeup, you’re pretty, whatever you wear, you’re pretty Oh in my eyes, baby, you’re so pretty No matter how much I look at you, even if I look at you hundreds of times, you’re pretty Oh in my eyes, you’re the prettiest The dimples that form when you smile The things you do for me, I know it’s not fake I don’t need to say much more all right Natural make up vintage skinny jean Even if you try to hide it, you can’t help it, you shine I look at you from this way and you’re pretty, from that way and you’re pretty Am I being too easy right now? (It’s because you’re pretty) A new habit I got is the habit of looking at you I can’t take my eyes off of you, I can’t help it You say you don’t like your face Saying that you gained weight, you fool Even if you erase your makeup, you’re pretty, whatever you wear, you’re pretty Oh in my eyes, baby, you’re so pretty No matter how much I look at you, even if I look at you hundreds of times, you’re pretty Oh in my eyes, you’re the prettiest In case you might get distant, it’s hard for me to get closer to you In case you might run away, I am hiding it, do you know? Even if you erase your makeup, you’re pretty, whatever you wear, you’re pretty Oh in my eyes, baby, you’re so pretty No matter how much I look at you, even if I look at you hundreds of times, you’re pretty Oh in my eyes, you’re the prettiest |-| Japanese= |-| Romaji= References *Hangul Lyrics via colorcodedlyrics.com *Romanization via kpoplyric.net *English Translations via popgasa.com Category:Lyrics